Jung Hoseok
Jung Hoseok is one of the main protagonists of the BU. He was a student in Songju Jeil High School along with his other friends, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. He used to live in an orphanage, but moved into an apartment of his own. Jung Hoseok is confirmed to have Munchaseun Syndrome. Jung Hoseok is currently being played by J-Hope or Jung Hoseok of the Korean boy band BTS. The future HYYH drama, however, will feature Hoseok being played by another actor. Appearance Physical Appearance His appearance throughout the universe is modelled on the real Jung Hoseok of BTS. He only has been shown with black to several shades of brown for hair colour. Music Video Appearances Save Me Webtoon The 'Save Me' Webtoon uses the character based upon the real life person, similar to the series. Personality Family Father Mother History Relationships Park Jimin Jung Hoseok is depicted to be the closest with Park Jimin. His appearances in the notes and throughout the rest of the series appear to be consistent. To see more about their relationship, click here. Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook Jung Hoseok is shown to treat Jeon Jungkook like a dongsaeng. He tends to dote on Jungkook a lot in the notes. They do not make as much appearances together in videos. In I NEED U, Hoseok throws fries towards Jungkook, in which Jungkook raises his hands to defend himself. This causes a food fight to break out amongst all of them. For RUN, Jungkook and Jimin are seen pushing Hoseok on a wheelchair. Hoseok runs next to Jungkook in particular running scenes. In the 화양연화 on stage : prologue, Hoseok is seen cheering on Jungkook and Jin's hand wrestle. He laughs when Jungkook defeats Jin. Yoongi and Jungkook attempt to take a picture with a sleeping Hoseok, who wakes up due to Jungkook colliding with Yoongi. They take a picture altogether using Jin's polaroid. Jungkook helps Yoongi wake up Hoseok sleeping in the truck. In Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder, Jungkook joins the escape party initiated by Hoseok. While running away from security guards, chip bags are thrown. Jungkook looks behind to see Hoseok running along. Jungkook and Hoseok watches Namjoon ride a bike. Hoseok and Jungkook stand next to each other during the group circle. The Save Me Webtoon consists of a small amount of interactions. Ep 01 depicts Hoseok lying with Jungkook and Yoongi on the beach. Ep 09 was truly the first time Hoseok and Jungkook had met, along with Taehyung, Namjoon and Yoongi. They chatter together as a group. When Namjoon leaves, Hoseok and Jungkook are amongst them who waves goodbye. Ep 10 depicts Hoseok in high school with all of them, where he first fainted, which causes them all to run in panic. He waves it off and pops some pills. During the car scene with Seokjin, he spots Jungkook's name on the sticky notes and proceed to question Jin on his actions. In Ep 13, Jungkook and Hoseok, along with the rest celebrate Jimin's escape from the hospital. A panel showed Hoseok feeding Jungkook some fries. Ep 14 had also displayed a panel of Jungkook and Hoseok playing with fireworks together. Jungkook crouches under the arm of Hoseok in the scene consisting everyone sleeping. The Love Yourself series doesn't consist of many interactions between them. There is none in Her. In Tear, 30 September Year 20, during his train of thoughts on his hyungs, he had pictured Hoseok with Jimin dancing. Despite the thought, he could only see Hoseok when he opened the door. Watching him pack the remaining items, Jungkook only clutched the door handle. Hoseok then wrapped his arm around Jungkook's shoulder and ushered him out. It could be stated that this somewhat established the dongsaeng relationship later present throughout the book. In Answer, 28 May Year 19, Jungkook asks his hyungs on their dreams. Hoseok was later pulling Taehyung down from the table and bickered with Jimin. He mentioned that he wanted to live happily. On April 11 Year 22, (similar to HYYH The Notes 1) Hoseok exaggerated Jungkook's presence and attempted to hug him. The Map of the Soul series had less interactions. Persona had 28 May Year 22, Hoseok's note mentions Jungkook leaving a different way. In HYYH The Notes 1, in 12 June Year 19, Jungkook's note, Hoseok was yelling with the other for Jungkook to come on the beach with them. Hoseok then suggested for them all to race. Page 31, HYYH The Notes 1 Hoseok showed a picture of a rock on his phone, beckoning others to follow the location of the rock. The parasol, which everyone had been using, was thrown away as well.Page 33, HYYH The Notes 1 Hoseok questioned on the definition of dreams, joking around, which elicited some of them to laugh. Page 34, HYYH The Notes 1 They were all disappointed to find the rock was not there, especially Hoseok. On 25 June Year 20, Page 45, HYYH The Notes 1 Jungkook had heard the rumour that Yoongi was expelled, but Hoseok 'didn't say anything'. On 30 September Year 20 Page 52, HYYH The Notes 1, he reminisced about the boys, 'Hoseok and Jimin dancing'. When he opened the door, he found Hoseok who was clearing out their items. Hoseok put his arms over Jungkook's shoulders and closed the door to walk outside. On 2 March Year 22 Page 73, HYYH The Notes 1, Hoseok's note, although Jungkook's name was not explicitly mentioned, it was alluded later in the book that Jungkook visited him at the Two Star Burger, being a familiar face. On 11 April Year 22, Hoseok invites Yoongi who brings Jungkook along with him to Namjoon's containerPage 82, HYYH The Notes 1. Hoseok was surprised to see Jungkook come, forming an exaggerated facial expression. Hoseok attempted to hug Jungkook, who was preventing himself from being enveloped by Hoseok. Yoongi described them as sparring each other. They all then ate together. On 15 May Year 22 Page 114, HYYH The Notes 1, Jungkook joins Hoseok's invitation to assist in Jimin's escape from the hospital. On 16 May Year 22 Page 119, HYYH The Notes 1, Hoseok 's note questions where Jungkook goes with his wounds. 22 May Year 22 Page 130, HYYH The Notes 1, Hoseok advised Jungkook not to rub his eyes due to the sand. Everyone laughed due to him tearing up, and Hoseok darted from him. They all rolled around the beach, tangled up together. After the fight, Hoseok called out to Jungkook, who ignored him. Page 140, HYYH The Notes 1 On 13 June Year 22, the aftermath of Jungkook's car accident, Hoseok and Jimin pay a visit to him at the hospital. Page 145, HYYH The Notes 1 Hoseok was evidently mad. "You should have called us. What are we to you?" causing Jungkook to stutter and he could not voice what he truly thought. Hoseok's notePage 147, HYYH The Notes 1 showed he was extremely worried about Jungkook since they all separated at the beach. He reached out to his classmates who explained the accident. Hoseok attempted to call Jungkook but was denied. He had left in the group chat he was badly hurt. This did lead to Hoseok questioning their friendship. The notes depicted Hoseok to be extremely protective of him, as although he was not a child anymore, he was the youngest. He also connected Taehyung's call to Jungkook. Page 148, HYYH The Notes 1 Hoseok gave his phone for Jungkook talk with Taehyung Page 149, HYYH The Notes 1. 3 July Year 22 Page 160, HYYH The Notes 1 states that Hoseok was in a bad mood after visiting Jungkook. On 16 July Year 22 Page 173, HYYH The Notes 1, Hoseok ended up in the hospital for his twisted ankle and he was flipping through Jungkook's sketchbook. He asked whether Jungkook was hurt and he responded that he was in a better shape than Hoseok. Hoseok answered back with a dramatic reaction. He then decided to throw Jungkook a party for his discharge. In the elevator, Jungkook asked Hoseok about that night Page 174, HYYH The Notes 1 and queried whether Seokjin told him about anything. Hoseok only questioned him back. Jungkook then asked whether Hoseok was a good person. Hoseok told him to "Stop saying nonsense." but considered the aspects of being a good person. Jungkook's party was celebrated on 24 July Year 22 in Namjoon's container Page 176, HYYH The Notes 1 and Hoseok had brought some drinks. The following day, Page 190, HYYH The Notes 1 Hoseok reminisced on Yoongi's middle school days. He was upset that Yoongi had not visited Jungkook and thought that 'Jungkook was different.' Unable to contact Yoongi via phone, he did find him laying at the street. "Why don't you go see Jungkook?" Hoseok confronted him on Jungkook, reprimanding him that Jungkook meant a lot. 30 August Year 22, Page 225, HYYH The Notes 1 Jungkook's note describes Hoseok trailing down to the container behind Yoongi with his head down. Kim Namjoon Min Yoongi Kim Seokjin Other Sightings Music Videos/ Flims Webtoon HYYH Notes Other Trivia Quotes Gallery References